


everyday words seem to turn into love song

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Inspired by Art, Love Song, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Valentine's Day, knbvdaychallenge2020, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: “Do you even know how lovely you are, Ryouta?”Ryouta draws back a little, his expression now perturbed. “You know, I won’t always look like this…”“No, no.” Daiki cuts him off, pulling him closer to himself, motioning for Ryouta to sit on his lap. He cups his face with both hands so their foreheads are almost brushing together. “I don’t mean physically. And mind you, you’ll always be the most gorgeous in my eyes no matter how you look. But I mean, everything about you......is lovely,” Daiki breathes.-Or in which Daiki's mind wanders off to those tiny, mundane details that make him fall in love just a little bit more with Kise.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	everyday words seem to turn into love song

**Author's Note:**

> This came way too late for Day 4 Prompt: Love Song, because I only wrote this after seeing my lovely friend's sweet AoKise art [here](https://vanilla-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/190824007516/ahhh-so-soft-and-perfect). (*๓´╰╯`๓) 
> 
> So Hive, hunbun, this fic is for you. I'm overjoyed to have met another beautiful soul through AoKise. I hope you enjoy.

Home.

Daiki knows too well that it ain’t just a place.

* * *

“Welcome home, Officer!”

The rich, dulcet voice of his husband greets him the moment he sets foot inside their humble abode that evening. Soon, a pair of slender arms circle around his neck, Ryouta’s lithe and graceful body pressing against his, warm and comforting. God, he even smells heavenly, Daiki notes, as he inhales a whiff of Ryouta’s vanilla lotion and strawberries shampoo. When their lips catch together in a kiss, there’s already a starburst behind Daiki’s eyelids.

“Glad you’re early tonight,” Ryouta huffs after they pull away.

“Had to come home early to the world’s greatest husband for Valentine’s,” Daiki tells him.

That made Ryouta’s golden eyes gleam even brighter. “And where are my roses?” he asks, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Daiki smirks. He doesn’t bring overrated gifts such as flowers and he knows his husband doesn’t mind. “I brought you something more precious.”

“Which is?”

“My dick. Which you can abuse later and for all eternity.”

“Very well,” Ryouta responds with a satisfied smile. He grabs one of Daiki’s wrist, pulling him towards their dinner table teeming with all of Daiki’s favorite food-- hickory rib eye steak, spicy tuna sashimi, tempura, mango kani salad and rice. The presentation on the table alone has Daiki all floored, everything looks so delectable. His eyes are never wrong, of course, every morsel of food that meets his tongue makes a party in his mouth. Since they got married, Ryouta has taken cooking seriously and now, not to be biased and all, he’s become so amazing at it that Daiki thinks his cooking can rival that of Bakagami’s. No, wait, he corrects himself; Ryouta’s cooking is a million times better than Bakagami’s.

As Ryouta chatters happily about how his day went by, how he did the laundry first thing in the morning before watering the flowers and succulents in their mini garden just in front of their apartment, how the grocery he went to just happened to run out of truffle oil and so he had to walk for miles just to get to the next nearest grocery to buy ingredients, Daiki’s attention wanders elsewhere, zeroing into tiny, intimate details that only he cares to notice, the ones that make him adore his husband a little infinitely more each day. Daiki marvels at the soothing cadence of Ryouta’s voice that seems to flow in a rhythm as he tells a story after a story, the tiny lines born on the corners of his cute, pouty lips whenever they curl up in an endearing smile, the way he gracefully brush his smooth, blond hair from his forehead with his left hand every now and then, a force of habit.

“You’re spacing out again.”

Ryouta leans back on his chair and pouts, shoulders slumping. Good heavens, how can he be so endlessly cute?

“What? No, I’m listening.” Daiki breaks eye contact and puts his fork aside. “You’re saying you met your old Senpai Moriyama walking his labrador puppy on your way home.”

“Pomeranian puppy. See, you’re only half-listening.”

“Right. Same difference.”

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

“Huh?”

Pulling his chair closer to Daiki, Ryouta’s honeyed eyes soften with concern as he says, “Daiki, I know being a cop isn’t a walk in the park, you can tell me anything, ‘kay? I want to make it better.”

It makes Daiki grin, not only is he married to a talented and beautiful husband but to a sweet and thoughtful angel too. How lucky can he get, really?

Holding Ryouta’s gaze, Daiki takes one of Ryouta’s soft hands into his, locking their fingers together before leaning close to his husband’s face. “Do you really wanna know what’s on my mind right now?”

When Ryouta nods in reply, Daiki’s other hand moves up to gently rest on Ryoutas’s cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing the delicate skin underneath. The swirls of molten gold in his husband’s eyes reign Daiki’s heart in, causing it to stutter for a second before bursting with pride.

“Do you even know how lovely you are, Ryouta?”

Ryouta draws back a little, his expression now perturbed. “You know, I won’t always look like this…”

“No, no.” Daiki cuts him off, pulling him closer to himself, motioning for Ryouta to sit on his lap. He cups his face with both hands so their foreheads are almost brushing together. “I don’t mean physically. And mind you, you’ll always be the most gorgeous in my eyes no matter how you look. But I mean, everything about you... 

...is lovely,” Daiki breathes.

He can’t even form the words properly in his mouth, the way he said it sounds so stupid and cheesy and he wants to be taken seriously for this, not like some nervous teenager who couldn’t get his confession lines straight. Yet when Ryouta becomes flustered and lets out a smile so bright as if stars were born on the edge of his lips, Daiki knows that he’s well been accepted and understood. 

It comes as a shock, when Ryouta reacts in the way that Daiki does not expect; Ryouta’s response comes in the form of an innocent request, almost a wayward thought plucked from a whim. But Daiki is completely enamored now, there’s suddenly no fight in him to resist his husband’s wishes nor his charms.

“Dance with me, Daiki.”

He gets up from Daiki’s lap, walks up to the counter to grab his phone and fiddles with it to set up the music. When he returns, Ryouta quickly pulls Daiki to his feet before he can work up a proper protest, a thrilled smile playing on Ryouta’s lips as he places a hand over Daiki’s shoulder. He guides one of Daiki’s hands over to the small of his back before bringing the palms of their free hands together, their fingers sliding in place.

“You know I can’t dance,” Daiki whispers, yet his hands remain in position, holding his husband close.

“It’s completely fine, there’s just me,” Ryouta chuckles softly to his ear, gently laying his head on the crook of Daiki’s neck as the music from guitar strings fills the air.

> _Hold me close and hold me fast_
> 
> _This magic spell you cast_
> 
> _This is la vie en rose_
> 
> _When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_
> 
> _And though I close my eyes_
> 
> _I see la vie en rose_

It’s a familiar melody, Daiki has heard Ryouta hum this tune to himself countless times while doing the most ordinary tasks-- while making coffee, while waiting for the dishwasher to turn up, while in the showers.

> _When you press me to your heart_
> 
> _I'm in a world apart_
> 
> _A world where roses bloom_
> 
> _And when you speak, angels, sing from above_
> 
> _Everyday words seem_
> 
> _to turn into love songs_

Pressed against his, Ryouta’s body sways in time with the beat of the music. Daiki lets himself loosen up, simply following his husband’s lead, thinking that this wasn’t so bad after all.

They continue their slow dance and midway through the song, Ryouta lifts his face, peering up at Daiki under thick lashes, his eyes of molten gold like liquid galaxies. The words that tumble out of his lips send Daiki’s heart fluttering inside his chest.

“I love you too, Daiki. I’ll make sure to show you everyday.” 

Without saying anything back, Daiki leans in to kiss his husband square on the mouth, lightly at first and deeper with every breath, completely melting into Ryouta. And god, he’s never been good with words but at that moment, he gave everything into the kiss, hoping to convey the rush of feelings he’s ever had for Ryouta since that day he first saw him come to Teiko, where he’s terrified at first to admit his emotions even to himself, and that overwhelming joy upon discovering that his feelings were reciprocated. 

He vaguely catches on to some of the song’s lyrics, his memories taking him back through the handful of times when they were both stubborn and stupid, with himself being more of the repeat offender, nearly costing them everything they shared. But then, Daiki has learnt over time that fate, indeed, has its way of mending things; of bringing together souls that were really meant to be.

Or maybe, he’s really just lucky to fall in love with one Kise Ryouta and making the latter fall for him as well.

> _Give your heart and soul to me_
> 
> _And life will always be_
> 
> _La vie en rose_

After breaking the kiss to catch some air, Daiki pulls his husband in a tight embrace and lets Ryouta nuzzle his neck in return, warm currents dancing along Daiki’s skin, until the last note of the song fades into oblivion.

With a surge of emotions, Daiki reaches for the back of Ryouta’s knee and lifts him off the ground, carrying him bridal style to their bed. The sound of Ryouta’s laughter becomes the music in his ears.

* * *

And Daiki is just as in love with the sounds that Ryouta makes underneath him, legs undulating, pale hands fisting the sheets as Daiki swells and throbs inside of his husband, both of their bodies abuzz with pleasure, slick with sweat.

Neither of them have any idea if it’s still Valentine’s day after they’re done making love, their naked bodies completely spent yet thoroughly content. 

Maybe he’s just overwhelmed; maybe, it’s all about how radiant Ryouta’s face looks under the scant moonlight that filters through the windows, his blond head resting on top of Daiki’s arm that he’s suddenly curious. 

“Why me? You could have anyone you want.” Daiki blurts out the question.

Ryouta’s head springs in surprise, turning over to his side so he can prop himself up on one elbow. Daiki returns his husband’s fervid gaze, his breath held in anticipation.

“Because there isn’t anybody else that I want as much as I want you, Daiki,” he explains like the answer has been so glaringly obvious. 

“Guess, I got so lucky in love.”

Ryouta grins, drawing small circles on Daiki’s chest with his index finger before leaning over to press his lips against Daiki’s. Kindled, Daiki opens his mouth a little more to deepen the kiss, baiting Ryouta’s tongue to fight for domination.

Ryouta pulls away gasping for breath but even so, he manages to huff out an objection of sorts.

“No. I’m the lucky one. You saved me. I was so bored, so lost back then. And then you found me, Daiki. You gave me a reason to be a better version of myself,” Ryouta preens, returning back to his prior position, snuggling closer into Daiki’s bare chest. He hums contentedly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He tugs on the blanket so that it’ll cover Ryouta’s shoulders before pulling his husband just a little closer to himself. 

Home isn’t just a place, Daiki ponders right before he loses himself to sleep. Home is the face that he wants to wake up to every sunrise, humming a love song in the showers or while making coffee, with the most radiant smile he’s seen in his lifetime; it's in the arms that hold him close and keep him warm every night; it's in the one that loves him without question. 

_Ryouta_.

His home sweet home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please be kind and leave a kudo and/or comment.🥺  
> .  
> So there was really a different plot bunny for Day 4 prompt, for a different ship too, but seeing my friend's art piece has me screaming and crying AoKise immediately. 'Coz, oml, I miss these AoKi dorks so much. I used a different song (forgive me, Hive, ahh!) to what JauneRyouta initially intended. The song here is called ["La Vie En Rose"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxkbRPnYUAU) and I first learned about it while scrolling through the Twitter of Qinni Hann, an amazingly gifted and brave artist who recently passed away. She sang a few lines and I was completely inspired. There were references to stars and galaxies here, so this becomes my little contribution to #galaxiesforQinni that's been going around on social media, my humble tribute to Qinni, herself. May she rest in power.
> 
> 2.17.20 - edited the last part a bit.


End file.
